Konami Magazine
Konami Magazine is a Konami's free magazine that was passed out at the Japanese video game shop. Special Volume (August 1990) Konami Magazine 1990 Special Issue 2.png| Konami Magazine 1990 Special Issue 1.png| Konami Magazine 1990 Special Issue 3.png| Konami Magazine 1990 Special Issue 4.png| Konami Magazine 1990 Special Issue 5.png| Konami Magazine 1990 Issue 6.png| Volume 1 (April 1997) Konamimagazinevolume01-page02-03.jpg|Page2, 3: Symphony of the Night advertisement Konamimagazinevolume01-page20-21.jpg|Page20, 21: Now on Hit Symphony of the Night Konamimagazinevolume01-page26-27.jpg|Page26, 27: KCE Tokyo developer's interview (CS5 head is SOTN producer, Toru Hagihara) Volume 2 (June 1997) Konamimagazinevolume02-page24.jpg|Page24: Vandal Hearts Sega Saturn Version and SOTN Sega Saturn Version Konamimagazinevolume02-page40.jpg|Page40: IGA Symphony of the Night and Tokimeki Memorial interview Konamimagazinevolume02-page53.jpg|Page53: KCE Tokyo developer's interview (CS5 head is SOTN producer, Toru Hagihara) Volume 3 (July 1997) Konamimagazinevolume03-page30-31.jpg|Page30, 31: KCE Tokyo Characters Collection "Summer" Konamimagazinevolume03-page68-69.jpg|Page68, 69: SOTN Sega Saturn Version developer's message Konamimagazinevolume03-page071.jpg|Page71: Castlevania Legends and timeline Konamimagazinevolume03-page92.jpg|Page92: Akumajō Dracula 3D title (Castlevania) Big Scorpion, Ghost, Witch Konamimagazinevolume03-page93.jpg|Page93: Descendant of Belmont family!!, Mysterious man found!! Konamimagazinevolume03-page92-up.jpg|Page92 zoom in: Schneider Belmont, Coller, Reinhardt Cornell, Carrie Easterfield Volume 4 (September 1997) :Page 62 and 63, See Konami Magazine - Nocturne in the Moonlight comic Konamimagazinevolume04-page016.jpg|Page16: Akumajō Dracula 3D (working title) Schneider Konamimagazinevolume04-page017.jpg|Page17: Cornell Konamimagazinevolume04-page27.jpg|Page27: Konami GB Collection vol.1 advertisement Konamimagazinevolume04-page67.jpg|Page67: Konami's Game Boy new title lineup Konamimagazinevolume04-page68-69.jpg|Page68, 69 SOTN Sega Saturn Version advertisement Konamimagazinevolume04-page074.jpg|Page74: Castlevania Legends story Konamimagazinevolume04-page075.jpg|Page75: Dracula turned Dark Lord 1431. Legends is 1450. Vol3's timeline is made for SOTN, Unrelated to Legends Volume 5 (November 1997) Konamimagazinevolume05-page60.jpg|Page60: Akumajō Dracula 3D (working title) Konamimagazinevolume05-page61.jpg|Page61: Cornell story "His younger sister Ada was killed by human", Carrie story "Her mother was executed by the witch trial". These stories differ from the release version Konamimagazinevolume05-page62.jpg|Page62: It turned out that the name of "Schneider Belmont" and "Reinhardt Cornell" is generally unsuitable Konamimagazinevolume05-page63.jpg|Page63: Now inviting suggestions name for two characters Konamimagazinevolume05-page87.jpg|Page87: Castlevania Legends advertisement "Dracula's history begins from here now. The latest and oldest Dracula in series appears" Konamimagazinevolume05-page88-89.jpg|Page88, 89: Bosses, system, items Konamimagazinevolume05-page92-93.jpg|Page92, 93: SOTN Sega Saturn Version screen shots Konamimagazinevolume05-page94-95.jpg|Page94, 95: KCE Nagoya staff (Legends Yamashita director, SOTN Sega Saturn Version Miyata director) Volume 6 (March 1998) Konamimagazinevolume06-page42.jpg|Page42: SOTN Sega Saturn Version Playable character Maria Renard Konamimagazinevolume06-page43.jpg|Page43: New item "Alucard Boots", New system "Holder" (commonly unofficially referred to as third hand) Konamimagazinevolume06-page47.jpg|Page47: Akumajō Dracula 3D (working title) Mysterious boy Mars (Malus) Volume 7 (May 1998) Konamimagazinevolume07-page14-15.jpg|Page14, 15: Akumajō Dracula 3D (working title) screen shots Konamimagazinevolume07-page48.jpg|Page48: SOTN Sega Saturn Version Alucard Boots renamed God Speed Shoes Konamimagazinevolume07-page49.jpg|Page49: New monsters Konamimagazinevolume07-page15-up.jpg|Page15 zoom in: My idea "Cornell Schweitzer" and "Bruce Belmont" Volume 9 (October 1998) Konamimagazinevolume09-page40.jpg|Page40: His name was decided "Reinhardt Schneider" Konamimagazinevolume09-page41.jpg|Page41: Official title was decided Akumajō Dracula Mokushiroku Volume 10 (December 1998) Konamimagazinevolume10-page34.jpg|Page34: Castlevania (N64) Carrie Fernandez story Volume 11 (March 1999) Konamimagazinevolume11-page44.jpg|Page44: Castlevania (N64) Character drawing by Yasuomi Umetsu Volume 14 (September 1999) Konami Magazine 14.jpg|Page42: 'Akumajō Dracula Mokushiroku 2 '' Volume 15 (December 1999) Konami Magazine 15.jpg|Page 23: ''Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness Volume 18 (September 2000) Konami Magazine 18.jpg|Page10: Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Volume 19 (November 2000) Konami Magazine 19.jpg|Page70: 'Akumajō Dracula (working title) Volume 20 (March 2001) Konamimagazinevolume20-page001.jpg|Front cover Konamimagazinevolume20-page012.jpg|Page12: Circle of the Moon This story is different time line from Belmont and Morris family Konamimagazinevolume20-page013.jpg|Page13: New system Dual Set-Up System Konamimagazinevolume20-page56-57.jpg|Page56, 57: Castlevania Chronicles Volume 21 (July 2001) Konamimagazinevolume21-page14.jpg|Page14: Playnovel Silent Hill and Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Konamimagazinevolume21-page68.jpg|Page68: Castlevania Chronicles Secrets Volume 24 (April 2002) Konami Magazine 24 (1).jpg|Page20: Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Konami Magazine 24(2).jpg|Page21 Volume 25 (July 2002) Konamimagazinevolume25-page01.jpg|Front cover Konamimagazinevolume25-page26-27.jpg|Page26, 27 Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance MANA and IGA interview See also * DS-3 Category:Konami